Vehicles may include one or more visors, which are surfaces that protect occupants by shading them from the sun or other bright light. Some visors can be lowered over part of the windshield (windscreen) by the driver or front passenger to block the sun, and some may be swung sideways to block sun entering the driver and passenger side windows.